


Hex

by Leyenn



Category: Babylon 5
Genre: Other, Plot What Plot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-16
Updated: 2009-11-16
Packaged: 2017-10-03 03:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyenn/pseuds/Leyenn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Birthdays are the best days of the year.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hex

**Author's Note:**

> Written for chocolateseduced on the occasion of her birthday.

John Sheridan has an unpleasant relationship with birthdays. He remembers being about thirteen the last time he had a decent one, and so it came as something of a good surprise when Susan propelled him into her quarters earlier in the evening. With Talia on one side, Susan on the other and Delenn opposite, Stephen's secret supply of wine (medicinal purposes, naturally) and Michael's best Italian cooking inhabiting the table, now he's revising his idea of the day, and that's even before -

"_Six?_"

"That's what he said."

"You've gotta be kidding."

"I swear to God. Six."

"Stephen? She's kidding, right?"

"Nope."

Talia sits back in her chair, wine glass in hand. "I don't see what the fuss is about. What use are six all the same, anyway?"

Michael chokes mid-swallow and in a valiant effort to stay alive, spurts a mouthful of water straight over his empty plate and halfway across the table.

John can't help it; he snorts with laughter. Susan grins proudly, and Talia gives them her most innocent expression, although she looks like she's having trouble with it. "It's a perfectly reasonable question. Where on Earth would you-"

The wine's a good and pretty expensive vintage that's gone to his head, so he finds himself feeling pleasantly warm as he leans back in his own chair and props a foot on the edge of the table. "You wouldn't, on _Earth_," he hears himself saying. "I guess Centauri women have, well, six. Right?" He looks at Stephen, who's shaking his head at Michael's apoplexy and looking like he'd pat him on the back if it wasn't such fun to watch him suffer.

"Well when you get right down to it, most races have tabs a and b," he says drolly. John catches Susan looking over at him with a wicked gleam in her eyes; she raises an eyebrow in amusement.

"Hey, apparently Centauri have tabs a through f."

That's when Michael starts to make gasping noises; Susan starts laughing and hides her face behind her glass in an attempt not to spread it around the table - not that it works. And damn if Susan doesn't look good when she laughs like that, which has nothing to do with how she sounds so utterly filthy and his mind fills in blanks that weren't even there before.

"I think we should stop," Talia says, with a remarkably straight face once she stops crying with laughter. "It would be so hard to train another Chief of Security at the moment, wouldn't it?"

Michael gives her an evil stare usually reserved for G'Kar's most piercing arias, which only makes Susan laugh even harder, and by the time he's breathing in and out like a normal person again even Stephen is chuckling hard, although Delenn is looking at them all as if they might well have gone insane before her very eyes even when Talia wipes her eyes and tries to explain.

"You're a terrible influence on her," John says, looking over at Susan, and Talia cuts off the explanation of Human idiosyncrasies to make a slightly offended sound.

"_Her?_ What about you? Or aren't you going to tell them about-"

"_Talia_," he says, hearing his voice stretch a little bit with wine and panic at just precisely what she's going to tell them about, when there are oh so many things. She laughs: he shoots her a look that makes her smile.

"Oh, but you're so easy to bait."

"Now, now, don't play with him," Susan says innocently, and pats him on the thigh.

"You don't usually say that," Talia quips back, grinning - and watching Michael, who waves his hands with a sound that pretty obviously translates into _'holy shit shut up'_ and gets up from the table, possibly humming (quite loudly) something that sounds like _The Yellow Rose Of Texas_ in what can only be an attempt not to actually process the mental imagery.

Stephen chuckles as he pushes out his chair. "I don't know who, but _someone_ should be blamed for getting you three together."

"Command secret," Susan says, grinning. She stands up, brushing her fingers across the back of John's neck; he catches her hand against his skin, and when he looks up over his shoulder she smiles. "There's wine left, or I've got coffee in the cabinet."

"Tea, if you don't mind," Delenn says. Susan glances over at Talia in the kitchen, who checks the cabinet and nods.

"There's tea. That sounds nice, actually. Michael?"

"I'm good." He sinks comfortably into an armchair and holds up his glass.

"Mm, coffee for me," Stephen says, shaking his head as he sits.

"Early shift?" Susan gives him a disgusted sigh. "And I thought I was bad."

John squeezes her hand, a subtle 'leave it'. This isn't the time to bring work into things. Susan gives him a quick look, but she lets it drop and he's grateful. Tonight's been a refreshing break from duty and he's not all that eager to go back to it until they have to. He starts into the kitchen himself, even getting a whole two steps before Talia waves away his help, teasing him with a smile.

"Sit down, I'll get it."

He smirks: he's about to give in and sit, but it's Delenn who approaches him first, with a little nudging from Susan and some perplexing whispers before she's standing in front of him with something suddenly in her hand and he figures out what it's all about.

"I was informed there would be some ceremony involving the giving of gifts tonight," she says. She sounds adorably hesitant, and he smiles to reassure her.

"Uh, yes, there is."

"Then it would seem that this is the correct time for me to give you this," she says, and hands him a small, flat box, inscribed across the top in Minbari.

He's not sure quite what to expect, but when he opens it, he realises even before the green gem catches the light. He lifts it out of the lining carefully, feeling slightly ridiculous - these things are the badge of a warrior, and he's handling it like he could crumble the metal between his fingers.

"Delenn, I-"

"A gift to you," she says firmly. "Not only from me, but from the Rangers themselves. You have more than earned it, and will continue to do so, I think."

"Thank you," he says solemnly. There's not much more he can say. Even though it's more responsibility than gift, he can't help but feel honored as he traces the edge of the Human figure against his finger.

Susan leans close as he sits down beside her on the couch. "I've never seen one up close," she says, and he offers it in the palm of his hand for her to see. "It's lovely."

Delenn smiles and tips her head. Susan nods, and he pretends not to notice how she lingers over the isil'zha before handing it back to him. Then she leans back again and reaches behind the couch.

"Hell, I can't beat that, but - well, happy birthday," she says, and hands him the compact little box he's been pretending not to notice for the past week.

Even though he knew this was coming, he looks at her with just a touch of suspicion. This is Susan, after all. Either it'll be unrecognisable or embarrassing, or if he's very lucky, both.

She catches sight of his expression and grins wickedly. "Go on, open it. I promise it won't bite."

He's still not exactly confident, but he pulls at the package anyway. The paper comes apart with a quick rip and there's a box inside, a box that looks pretty familiar.

"I'm not sure more bits of warship are appropriate any more," he says doubtfully _sotto voce_, giving her a perplexed smile. She smirks.

"Give me a little more credit for originality. Go on, open it."

So he does.

"From both of you?" he asks, softly. Talia's handing Delenn tea, Stephen and Michael are bantering over the sweetener and Susan smiles, and he doesn't miss how her head's turned to hide the private softness in her expression as she nods.

"Yeah."

For a moment, just a moment, he's lost for words. He wants to say - he doesn't even know what he wants to say -

"Hey, we doing gifts?"

He looks up at Michael's question and clears his throat roughly. "Uh, yeah. Damn. Looks like I can't escape for another year."

"Well, here." Michael squirms a bit, dips into his pocket and in a quick motion, tosses a data crystal over the coffee table. John cups both hands to catch it and then picks it up between his finger and thumb, twirling it quizzically.

"Um, thanks, I think. What's on it?"

Michael grins like the cat that got the canary - and in his case, it's a canary that's been baiting him for most of the evening. "Ah, that's for me to know and you to watch."

"Really."

"You'll enjoy it. Promise."

Susan swallows a laugh and mutters, "at least I didn't say that," and he grins and tugs her close, even though she resists for a moment until he flashes her a pleading look. It's late, it's his birthday, they're all off duty, they're not even bound by Earthforce any more and damn it for once he's going to get his way.

Something gets to her, whatever it is, and he suspects Talia. Still, she relaxes against his shoulder, and that's all the gift he could do with right now.

He still doesn't have a chance to say anything to her, even after Talia puts coffee down in front of them both, because Stephen's handing him a well-wrapped parcel that turns out to be an actual book - a biography of General Philip H. Sheridan, which makes him chuckle when he reads the sensationalist blurb on the back.

"Thought it might come in handy if you run out of ideas one of these days," Stephen says. Susan chuckles.

"Sounds like it could be useful reading for all of us, then."

"May I see?" Delenn asks, and he passes the book around the table for her to read.

"Think they'll write your biography one day?" Michael quips. He chuckles.

"Hell, I'd like to read it if they do."

Warmth creeps over his thigh: Susan's hand, and he stops himself looking at her out of sheer willpower, but he can't keep from twitching as her fingers brush a sensitive spot on his inner thigh. He doesn't need to look at her to know the look on her face - he can see it in Talia's as she settles on the arm of Delenn's chair and looks across at him, smiling innocently.

Stephen's right. _Someone_ deserves the blame for landing him with these two frighteningly devious women, although whoever that is, he's not sure if he wants to kill or crown them... especially now, as Susan pretends to settle more comfortably on the couch and just happens to curl her hand right around his inner thigh, tucking her fingertips between his leg and the couch.

In his head, through whatever conversation is going on that he's not really listening to, he starts counting. He gets to seventy-eight before he starts to relax. Just a bit. Not much, because this is Susan, who's had at least three glasses of wine, and she's got her hand somewhere that could be very embarrassing even in this company.

Delenn passes the book around to Michael, who flicks through the last few pages, making Susan shake her head in amusement.

"Minbari don't celebrate birthdays?" Talia asks. Delenn shakes her head and takes a sip of tea.

"There is a ceremony usually performed around the anniversary of birth, but we do not usually give gifts. I find it a curious but... interesting custom."

He relaxes a bit more as the conversation wanders on. Maybe she's actually just comfortable like this. He shifts a little himself, landing his palm around the curve of her hip. She squeezes his thigh gently, but only gently, and he starts to give serious consideration to being right, for once.

Talia catches his eye with a look that says quite clearly that he really should know better than that.

He's up to six minutes of counting off-and-on when Susan's hand presses, slowly and subtly, up. He tenses and holds himself still, forcing himself not to jerk at the touch. He's amazed that no one notices - she's leaning against him with the back of her hand against his cock, for the love of god, and then she has the nerve to just sit there sipping her coffee with the other hand. Her thumb rubs against his thigh, through his pants, and he presses his own sharply against her hip in retaliation. He doesn't dare even think about drinking anything.

She rubs his thigh again, just as lightly, in reply; he shoots Talia a look. She arches one eyebrow, looking so amused that he almost opens his mouth to call her over here right now - he could grab a cushion if he can do it subtly, but he'd much rather have Talia in his lap looking at him like that, company or no company.

The other elegant eyebrow rises at that, letting him know very obviously that she's paying more than idle attention to his mental state right now, and she smiles wickedly - and Susan moves around, drops her leg over the edge of the couch and slides her foot slowly and innocently down his calf.

Damn it, whatever he did to end up with these two, he's got to figure it out if only so that he can do it again.

Michael's telling a joke that makes no sense to his distracted brain; Talia sets her empty mug on the coffee table and comes over to the couch, meeting his gaze as if she's not at all in on a vile plot to drive him utterly insane, and then she sits down beside him and moves a cushion to sit down, dropping it absently in his lap.

He takes a deep breath and puts his hand over it, trapping Susan's as tightly underneath as he can without looking like he's hanging on for his sanity. God knows what she's going to get up to now -

_Oh, god._

Talia coughs, although it sounds suspiciously like a choked laugh from where he's sitting. He hopes she's not planning to get in on this act, because if she gets distracted he's fairly sure one of the others is going to notice the way Susan's twisting her wrist around under the cushion, if not the thin stretch of muscle he can see as her fingertips rub the base of his cock and even through his pants it feels way too fucking good for polite company.

_Get rid of them,_ he thinks wildly in Talia's direction. Whether she hears him depends on whether she's listening, of course, but at least there's a good chance of that right now.

Talia, because she is as he should well know far more devious than Susan, pulls her feet up onto the couch and tucks them under his unmolested leg.

He's done for.

He has no idea how he gets through the rest of the evening, and he especially hopes there's nothing in the conversation that he's going to need to remember tomorrow because it's all secondary to the hand Susan keeps in his lap, under the cushion, and the little smirk that Talia gives him whenever he looks at her.

When Susan manages to get his zipper between two fingers and slide it down, he starts to wonder if sex in front of your best friends is really _that_ much of a bad thing. She's got one finger through his pants and wriggling up and then he can't think anything but _oh shit_ \- her finger's inside his boxers, right there against the hot flesh of his cock, stroking him like a cat, and he's getting harder with every caress. He sneaks his free hand under the cushion and pins her wrist down, trying to hold her still. She grins and hooks her finger over the hem of his boxers and he tenses in desperation as she slides them down and lets his cock spring free against the cushion. It's not comfortable _at all_ \- the hem of his boxers is tight under his cock and his belt, still fastened, is digging into sensitive skin above it and they could probably tie him up and gag him and it would be less kinky.

Talia must be holding the conversation up, he thinks absently. He's going to kill her any minute but he still doesn't want Susan to be concentrating on anything except what she's doing. She's still rubbing her finger up and down under his shaft, just covering the same inch of skin over and over. He wants to strangle her. He wants to grab her right now and fuck her absolutely senseless right here on the couch.

And then her hand slides out from under the cushion.

He blinks, trying to reorient his concentration, and realises the door's open and her hand is gone because she's standing up, because these are her quarters, and because she's saying goodnight to everyone - except Talia, of course, who's still sitting beside him and watching him with mischief and arousal dancing in her eyes.

The door's still closing on Michael's back when he surges up, grabs Susan and spins her around - he's painfully hard, and the predatory grin of triumph on her face is sexy as all hell.

"_You_," he growls, laughing, and shoves her backward, pins her wrist against the wall and kisses her roughly. "Are trying to _kill_ me," he mutters into her mouth, and then he can't say anything because her free hand is behind his neck and she's kissing him back, hard, her teeth sharp around his lower lip. He groans and grinds his naked cock against her hip.

Talia's arms come around his waist from behind; she pushes her hands between them and works at his belt, and he groans louder and drags his mouth from Susan's to bury kisses in the curve of her neck. She laughs, right in his ear.

"You don't look very dead to me," she says, and shoves his hips back with her free hand to let Talia work. He feels their hands tangle and fight and then Susan's palm is cupped around his balls, her wrist pressing his cock up against his belly. "Mmm, definitely don't feel that way, either, unless there's something you're not telling me."

"Ha ha," he mutters under his breath. He lets go her wrist to reach up and push her tunic out of the way; Susan makes a low growling sound at his teeth on her skin and tosses her head back, arching into his mouth.

"Mmm, John."

He laughs. So does Talia, and then she's pushing his pants down completely and his cock jerks against the heel of Susan's hand. She squeezes his balls just gently. He groans and his breath catches sharply as a second hand joins in the play - Talia's, her fingers gliding around the head of his cock, and he bites his lip quickly. "Oh, god."

"Like that?" she asks, and her breath in his ear makes him shiver.

He reaches awkwardly behind his back to touch her. "You know I do." He turns his head and grins wickedly. "You two are far too overdressed, you know."

"So are you," Susan chips in, hands reaching the edge of his shirt. Talia closes a second hand around his cock; he growls as Susan finishes opening his shirt and pushes it off his shoulders -

And then his arms are trapped behind his back. Heat flashes down his spine and his cock jerks in Talia's hand. He groans.

"Susan-"

"Like that, too?" Her eyes sparkle with dark laughter. "Yeah, you do." She holds his wrists tight with a twist of his shirt that bites and feels far too good. She reaches for Talia's wrist. "Hold him like that," she says, and he can feel their hands switch off at the small of his back.

It's not like he's not used to, or at least has experience of, being ambushed by these two when they put their minds to it. But still, he can't help make a desperate groan or throw his head back as Susan drops to her knees, takes his cock from Talia's hand with her mouth and sucks him in almost to the back of her throat.

He hears himself hiss with pleasure, and he's pretty amazed that he doesn't come right then. "Holy _fuck_, Susan-"

Talia laughs wickedly; she twists his hands tighter and licks his neck just at the moment that Susan's tongue flattens and pushes against the underside of his cock, and now he can't breathe with wanting to come. He's fighting the restraint, straining into her mouth, wanting to touch her - imagining the feel of her hair between his fingers as he'd cup her head, grip her shoulders -

"Damn it, breathe," he chokes out, and Susan laughs, her lips closed around the head of his cock and muffling the sound. "_Susan_ \- yeah, I'm gonna come-"

She either isn't listening or doesn't care, because he feels her tongue slide up his shaft and then she's swirling it around the head with pure relentless concentration, and Talia grips his hand through the tangle of his shirt, pulling his fingers loose and _oh shit, oh god_ stretches up and bites his shoulder as she pushes his hand, still bound awkwardly behind his back, between her legs. Her dress is already hiked up - even then he can barely reach and it feels like he might break his shoulder trying but oh, god, it's so worth it for the feel of that silky heat that envelops his fingertips.

"Susan," he whispers. It's deep and desperate and not his voice at all except for moments like this. "Mmm, Susan, she's so wet..."

Susan makes a soft, choked sound around his cock: her hand works a searching path around his ass and then she's pushing his fingers out of the way, and it only makes him want to come even more to be fighting her for Talia's warmth, for the soft gasps Talia's making against the back of his neck. They fight and he strains and jerks into her mouth and she swirls the tip of her tongue around the head of his cock, lapping at him, and even though her mouth's closed around him he's seen her do that, to Talia, and the way Talia will writhe and gasp and cry out, just like she's doing now, it makes his entire body sing with arousal.

"Susan," Talia says hoarsely, and she's begging now and her hands are clenched in his shirt between them, so tight that he's pretty sure he's losing circulation in his hands. He doesn't even want to care, though, because Susan's mouth playing with him like that is insanely good and when he stretches his fingertips to seek Talia's clit he can feel her there, too, her fingers inside Talia and thrusting in time with her sucking him in and out of her mouth.

He slips under her hand with the tip of his finger - just one, but it's enough to make Talia sob and her fingers spasm near his wrists. Her clit is straining and swollen and slick and he's pretty sure she's as ready as he is, which isn't a shock, because if any telepath could hold him still while Susan sucks him off and not want to come right along with him, he'd be damned surprised and they'd be a damned liar.

"Wanna _come_," he growls through clenched teeth, and rubs his fingertip around Talia's clit, and she echoes the words with a gasp of pure want in his ear.

"John, _John_, please-"

"God, I know." It feels like he's going to break apart any second, explode with the overload of helpless sensation. "Harder, Susan, come on-"

She hums around his cock. He gasps, choking back a laugh - she _knows_ what that does to him, damn her, and how good it feels. The sensation vibrates down the length of him: he thrusts into her mouth hard and finds her tongue in the way, pushing back, and then all restraint breaks and he's fucking her mouth hard, angling to meet her tongue, and she's licking and sucking him with a desperate effort that's probably not entirely her own.

He growls, "oh, _fuck_-" as she runs the tip of her tongue over the slit of his cock and he comes, pulsing into her mouth - and there's the feeling of his come in her mouth, all around his cock, for just a moment before she starts to swallow and that starts him all over again, bucking hard and digging his fingers tight into his shirt and Talia's wet skin and anything he can reach as he rides it out.

She doesn't even start to let him go until he's almost soft in her mouth, until he literally can't breathe with an overload of pleasure. His knees feel so weak that he's afraid if Talia lets go he's going to fall, although from the bruising grip she's still holding on him he doesn't think there's much danger of that.

He makes as if to turn around, but she doesn't immediately let him go, even when he pulls at the fabric clenched in her fingers. He braces himself to stay standing and then Susan's hands are there, and Talia sobs at the loss of stimulation.

"Come on," Susan says, softly, and her smile is half wicked and all tender. "Your turn," and he feels her loosening Talia's grip, until he can fight his own way out of the tangled shirt, and Susan is pulling Talia between them.

His wrists ache like there are probably bruises. The feeling makes his skin burn with heat. "Susan," Talia breathes, and takes Susan's face in her hands to kiss her. Susan weaves a hand into her hair and presses her back against his chest, kisses her hard and hungrily. He ignores the ache in his arms and snakes them around her, starts to push her dress up with a hand.

She breaks from Susan's mouth and gasps his name. "John..."

"Now you're definitely overdressed," he murmurs in her ear. Susan laughs.

"Couch," she says firmly, and gives him a push backward. He goes willingly, partly because his legs are threatening to give way and partly because the glint in her eye tells him she's got another idea just ready and waiting and this time it doesn't involve him.

He pulls Talia with him, turns her around as he reaches the couch and takes her face in his hands. Susan steps up behind her, fingers working down her spine and unfastening her dress. He leans forward, smiling, and kisses her softly as her dress falls into Susan's hands and then she's naked, just like that, naked and hot in his arms.

She kisses him back, flicks the tip of her tongue against the bruise of Susan's teeth on his lip, and smiles against his mouth as he twitches. He can taste Susan in her mouth, Susan and the aftertaste of himself; slightly bitter under the sweetness of tea and Talia, and it all mingles into the familiar taste of them.

She hums into his mouth and presses against him; Susan's hand is cupped around her left breast, the back of her fingers rubbing through his chest hair. Her knuckle presses into his chest as she moves her fingers and Talia makes a sharp, tight sound in her throat. Susan laughs wickedly, does the same thing again and Talia pulls away from his mouth to gasp a hot, "_oh_," her lips still close enough to be brushing his.

His hands still on her face, he turns his head, slides her hair back with his fingertips and murmurs in her ear, "how's that feel?"

Talia laughs breathlessly, arching her back to push into Susan's hand. "Oh, I like that - oh, please, Susan..."

"Sit down and hold her," Susan says. Talia's breath catches with pleasure. He grins and tugs her down until he's sitting on the couch with her between his legs, and she's already turning around to lean back against his chest.

He's always known there was something incredibly evil about Susan Ivanova, but it's never more obvious than the way she looks as she unbuckles her pants and drops them, yanks her soft tunic over her head, and kneels down again clad in only tight black lace - and she does all of it without breaking her gaze from Talia's.

She puts her hands on Talia's thighs and spreads them. Talia bites her lip, digs her fingers into his thigh. "Susan..."

Susan looks up and grins like the devil incarnate. "Don't move," she says, in a rough, wicked voice, and then she leans forward and blows a soft trail of air over Talia's clit.

Talia gasps and writhes and clenches her hand around his thigh, throws her head back and arches forward, begging. Her hair tickles his chest: her neck stretches invitingly close to his lips and he lowers his head to bite gently, grinning when she makes another one of those low, throaty sounds.

"John," she gasps. Her breath tickles his ear now. "John - oh, oh, yes, please... Susan, _please_-"

He looks up. Susan's kneeling up against the edge of the couch between their legs, her forearms resting lightly on Talia's thighs; he can see at least one of her hands trailing up and down Talia's stomach, playing with those sensitive little spots under her ribs and at the side of her breasts. He _can't_ see her other hand, though.

"What're you up to?" He slides his fingers into her hair, tugging her head up, and meets her grin with his own. "Need a hand?"

She chuckles and trails her fingernail down Talia's belly. Talia closes her eyes, humming softly, and grinds her ass against his hips. "Tease," she mutters under her breath. Susan laughs.

"Oh, like you didn't know that years ago." She reaches up and strokes her fingertips down Talia's neck, between her breasts, and leans in to place a kiss where her fingers stop. "What d'you think, I'm on pretty good form tonight, huh?"

Talia looks down at her. "Aren't you always?"

Susan grins. "Good answer. John?"

"You're a damned nightmare," he says affectionately, and strokes the back of her neck. She smiles.

"Just because you had your turn." She reaches up and touches Talia's lower lip with one fingertip. Talia's eyes flutter closed and her tongue flicks out and she sucks Susan's finger into her mouth, grinding back against him again. He groans.

"You two are terrible."

Susan looks up at him, with a raised eyebrow until she catches on. Then she winks at him, and his heart races as he watches her other hand come up, skimming the curve of Talia's breast.

She pinches Talia's nipple, hard, and Talia cries softly and his cock's rising again, just like that, just from watching her nipple go dark and tight between Susan's fingers. Talia bites her lip and he drops his head to kiss her neck again. He can feel her throat working under his mouth as she tries to swallow the sounds she wants to make, and he nips gently at her skin, teasing her.

"Tell me how that feels," he murmurs. She hums; he catches Susan's gaze for a second and she smiles, runs her fingertip in a light circle around Talia's tight nipple. Talia makes a choked sound.

"Oh, _yes_, please - _oh_," and she pants harshly, then whimpers, as Susan pinches her nipple again. "Harder, please," and Susan twists her nipple and she screams, bucking out of his embrace and into Susan's torturing fingers. "_Susan_ \- Susan - please, I need - I - oh _yes_-" and she loses control again for a moment as Susan rubs a wet finger over her other nipple and scratches with the tip of her fingernail.

Susan leans her head back into his hand and moves her hands away, just scratching that fingertip down Talia's side. "I tell you I love playing with you like this?"

Talia whimpers, writhes for her touch again. John wraps his arm over her stomach to hold her down and she digs her hand into his thigh, growling. He grins and kisses her shoulder.

"Uh-uh, you're not moving until she makes you come."

Talia moans and swears at him. Susan laughs.

"If you ask me very nicely," she says innocently. Talia laughs at her, breathless, drops her head and catches Susan's gaze and -

Susan growls like a wildcat and surges at her, hissing something that sounds like "oh, _fucking_ god-" and then is incoherent by virtue of her mouth being wrapped around Talia's nipple. She takes John's hand in hers and presses his fingers to Talia's other breast, and then her fingers are between Talia's legs and Talia starts to whimper in earnest. He can feel her heart pounding under his hand as he rubs her neglected nipple with his thumb.

"Do it hard, John, you know she likes it," Susan says, and he does because yeah, Talia's so beautifully sensitive when she's aroused and she wants everything, the harder the better. Perfect for Susan, who's simply the most wickedly sexy mind he's ever had the luck to get involved with and loves saying things like that as much as Talia loves hearing it - and she does, biting and sucking her lip in desperation. He can't see Susan's fingers inside her but he can hear the wet sound of it, and quite frankly it's doing _crazy_ things to his brain, not to mention his cock.

Then Susan lifts her head and looks into Talia's eyes - and Talia goes rigid in his arms and whimpers, comes so hard that he feels the clench of it under his hand on her skin as it starts and doesn't stop, and he can feel Susan's fingers still inside her in the way Talia rocks against him with each thrust, without resistance now, just completely lost in Susan's hands.

"That's it, like that, god, you're incredible..." Susan's voice catches with bone-deep arousal. She hums under her breath and laughs in utter proud delight. "_Oh_," she says, grabs his hand from Talia's stomach and pulls it down and there's wetness everywhere his fingers touch and Talia's coming hard, again, all over his hand and Susan's, and the scent and feel of it makes his head spin with heat. Susan leans against Talia's stomach, pressing kisses across her skin and he's pretty sure she's riding that orgasm, too, which makes him bite back a groan to think about it.

It's a long time before Talia's breathing slows and Susan's head stirs under his hand, and by then he's a good way to hard again already. He strokes his fingers through Susan's hair and nuzzles Talia's ear, gently testing them both. Susan hums and looks up at him with a heady smile.

"Not entirely sure I can move," she says, laughing. He chuckles.

"I don't think you're the only one. What's up with you tonight?"

"Happy birthday." She grins, although it is broken by a brief wince as she pulls herself up by the arm of the couch. "Hell, John, who wouldn't want to get down on their knees in front of you two?"

Talia laughs at that, twists around and settles her head comfortably against his chest. He kisses her hair tenderly, wraps his arm around her and takes the hand Susan offers to help them up. Talia wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him on the mouth: Susan clucks her tongue in amusement and tugs them both through the bedroom door.

They end up in a tangle of bodies against the open door, Susan's wet fingers clinging on his back as she leans in for a kiss. She strokes Talia's back with the other hand, kisses him again and smiles. "Mm." She tips her head toward the bathroom. "Be back in a minute."

"Okay." He flops down on the bed; Talia crawls on top of him, stretching out languidly over his chest. Her thighs settle around his hips, and she's still wet, and he can't resist; he pulls her up a little and she goes willingly, leaning to kiss him as she slides down and takes him in with a soft, slow hum of pleasure.

"Mmm..." She lifts her head and smiles at him. "You feel good."

"Yeah?" He reaches up to stroke her hair back. "You too... damn, can't get enough of you."

"Oh, I'm willing to let you try." Her eyes shine softly and she lifts herself on her knees, sliding up the length of his cock and clenching around him as she sinks back down. He swallows hard.

"You are incredible," he tells her sincerely, an echo of Susan's words, because it's the absolute truth - she's amazing, beautiful, especially like this. He slips his hand behind her neck and gently tugs her down; she kisses him, tangling her tongue with his, and he rolls her over onto the bed and thrusts slowly into her, just enough to draw a pleased hum from her throat as he rocks the base of his cock against her clit.

"Playing without me?"

He chuckles, nuzzles a kiss into Talia's neck and then looks up, and grins wolfishly at the sight of Susan. She's just standing there, naked in the fuzzy light and she looks so incredibly sexy that his cock twitches with wanting her, too, and he wonders when in the hell he got this greedy, let alone this _lucky_.

Talia smiles like she's heard that and shifts, giving him a playful shove as he slides out of her and bites back a groan of disappointment.

"Come over here," she says in a soft, throaty tone. Susan smirks as she climbs over the bed to obey; her gaze catches his and he grins. She glares at him playfully.

"Don't give me that look."

He chuckles. "After what you've got up to tonight? You deserve more than a look."

Susan laughs and stretches out in the center of the bed between them. "Well, I don't see anyone leaping in, here."

"Some of us aren't so impatient," Talia says, smiling lazily over at him. "Right?"

"Absolutely." He shifts onto his side, props himself on one elbow and slides the other hand over Susan's thigh. "You're not the only one who can drive someone crazy," he murmurs in her ear.

"So who's doing the honors?"

"You choose," Talia says, and rolls over to wrap an arm around her waist.

Susan chuckles and kisses her. "You know if I could choose, this bed would be a lot less crowded." She looks at them, one to the other, and then there's a sharp, dark, hesitant smile on her lips when she says, in a voice that says exactly what she means, "Both of you."

His brain whites out for a second: he swallows, trying to think through the blood rushing to his cock and the sharp haze of _oh, that's such a fucking good idea_. "Are you sure, Susan?"

She touches his mussed hair with her fingertips. "I don't say things I don't mean."

He breathes and runs through a random firing solution in his head just to distract himself from the outrageously hot thought of it. They've done a lot - a _lot_ \- because, well, three people in a relationship kind of opens up the possibilities in a lot of ways - but they've always stopped short of this, for reasons he's not quite sure of at this particular moment. Because Susan's not the kind of person who trusts easily at all, because Talia's issues of trust are entirely different and no less intense; because there are levels of intimacy beyond anything he's dealt with before; because they've rarely had time, and because it's never felt like they're there just yet.

It does now.

He pulls himself close behind her back and pushes her hair out of the way with one hand before pressing a kiss to her shoulder. She purrs and reaches back to close her hand around the back of his thigh, and this close he feels her breath catch as his cock twitches against her ass.

"You're sure about this?" he asks, softly, because he needs to be absolutely certain. She appreciates it, he can tell, by virtue of the way she just squeezes his leg and doesn't rip his liver out in impatience for asking a second time.

"Yeah." She looks at Talia and smiles nervously. "I want to. Damn, just thinking about it..."

That tone in her voice sounds just like the tightness in his chest. "I know."

She chuckles. "Just go slow, okay?"

He kisses her neck. "Of course." He looks up at Talia and flashes her a wicked smile. "You first."

Susan shudders at just hearing him say that, whispers "oh, god," and twitches her fingers on his skin. Talia, smiling, tips her chin up and kisses her. Susan purrs louder into her mouth and Talia swallows the sound with a soft hum of her own and hot damn, they're so incredibly sexy when they kiss that he can't help telling them, muttering it into the curve of Susan's neck.

Talia pulls back and laughs, briefly snatches his mouth from Susan's skin for a kiss before backing away. Susan growls in irritation.

"Get back here."

Talia shoots her a wicked look over her shoulder. "Don't be so impatient."

"Since I just asked you both to fuck me and no one seems in much of a hurry, I think I'm fairly entitled."

Talia doesn't respond to that except with the sound of a drawer opening and closing. It takes him a second to process what the hell she might be doing over there on the other side of the room, but apparently Susan has some intel he's not privy to, because her eyes widen and she shivers and says, "oh, shit," in a soft voice.

"What?"

She laughs nervously. "You didn't think you were getting off that easily earlier, did you?"

"Oh, I thought it went pretty well."

She smirks. "Before that."

"I do think he's going to like it," Talia says. The bed dips as she kneels and the heat in his chest twists with arousal at the sight of the elegant crystal cock in her hand. He's pretty sure it's not modelled on anyone Human, at least not much like any he's ever had the privilege of seeing up close. For one thing, he's never seen a Human penis that could be described as _elegant_, but that's really the only word that describes it.

He's got to agree with Susan on this one. "Holy shit."

Talia smiles, amused. "You've got Susan to blame for this one. It was her idea."

"I'm not the one who knew where the hell to get one," Susan shoots back. He looks up at Talia and arches an eyebrow in question, but she only smiles more mischievously and holds it out.

When she turns it and he sees it properly it's double-ended, but solid and curved to sit in just the right way that his mind goes on a quick trip to incoherence just imagining the way Talia would - _will_ \- look with it inside her, the twist of smooth crystal curving up between her legs and waiting to sink into Susan's wet heat - or, hell, into him, and he hears himself moan at the thought.

Susan feels it and laughs, soft and throaty. "Thought you'd like it."

"I may never sit down again," he mutters, grinning. She snorts.

"Wait your damned turn, Captain."

He grins. "Given the circumstances? Yeah, sure, okay."

Susan's breath hitches at the reminder. "Slow, okay? I've never done this before."

"First time for everyone, I think," he assures her. Talia nods as she settles back down next to Susan, and the touch she strokes over Susan's cheek is gentle. Talia's always the quieter one in bed, but the look in her eyes makes so many things clear that she never needs to say in words.

He watches her stretch out and relax, watches her let her thighs fall open and swallows hard as she dips a finger into herself. Susan groans and rocks back against him.

"God, John, doesn't she look amazing?"

Talia makes a soft sound, turning her head to look at them, and it's one of the hottest things in his life to watch her stare into Susan's eyes as she pushes the thick knob of crystal inside herself, her hips arching to allow the entrance and then bucking hard, once, and she gasps as solid crystal hits bottom and the curve of it presses up against her clit.

"That feel good?" His own voice sounds like a deep growl. She nods wordlessly; her lips are parted and she's breathing hard, just from this, just lying there waiting, one hand still holding it inside her and the other clenched in the sheets close to Susan's hip.

She takes a deep breath and rolls onto her side and presses up to Susan in a single movement. "_So_ good," she whispers fiercely, and tips her head over Susan's shoulder to kiss him.

He grins against her mouth and tugs her lip between his teeth, sucking gently; she moans and Susan makes a desperate sound, nuzzling against them.

"You know when I said _slow_, I didn't mean _stop_," she mutters, and pushes at his temple lightly with her forehead to break their kiss. Talia laughs and turns her head to kiss Susan instead.

John slides his hand up Susan's thigh while they kiss, until he can push his fingers between their hips and there's the cool crystal against his fingertips and he's amazed, even though it's not _real_, at just how insanely arousing he finds it to wrap his hand around Talia's cock.

She breaks from Susan's mouth and gasps, her gaze searching for his. "Oh, yes..."

"Yeah?" It's not like he's never done this with a guy, but it's so different, he's not sure of the sensations. "Feels so different, it's not quite - god, what is this, Minbari?"

Talia laughs breathlessly. "Yes."

"Really?"

She nods, smirking at his surprise. "You're never looking at Lennier the same way again, are you?"

"Well, not now you've said _that_." He rubs his fingers up the shaft, exploring. It's thicker than his own, but shorter, and no distinct bell at the head but there are ridges from the base to the tip, all the way up the underside of it, like carved folds of flesh. He can just imagine what that'll feel like, pushing inside...

"Tell me what it feels like," he says in a low voice. "Tell Susan what it feels like."

Talia bites her lip. "It's cold... and so thick, I can feel it when you - yeah, _that_ -" Her hips buck as he tugs gently. "Oh, just there, when you do that, yes..." He tugs harder: she gasps and grinds down against his hand. "_Mm_ \- John - put me inside her..."

Susan says something fierce in Russian: it definitely sounds like an agreement. He really can't argue.

He takes her in hand, guides her forward and it's a little awkward for a moment as Susan wraps her leg over Talia's and then it's not, at all, because she's sinking down onto the cold crystal in his hand. She makes a sharp, beautiful sound and digs her fingers into Talia's back.

"Oh, god, Talia."

The depth of pure pleasure in her voice makes him smile. "Want a Minbari for Christmas?" he teases, and they both laugh.

"Don't tempt me," Susan says. "Oh, god damn it, that feels incredible."

"We're not done yet," he whispers in her ear, and she twitches, remembering.

"Oh, god..."

"You still want me, too?" He's so hard it hurts, but he's quite prepared to let them take this time if she's not ready.

But Susan reaches back to him again, and her voice is unsteady but definite. "God yes. Please."

"Here, John." Talia pushes the lube into his palm. "Believe me, she wants you."

"Listen to the woman," Susan says insistently. He smiles as he slicks his fingers up and strokes them down the cleft of her ass; she shudders.

"Do it, John, come on, please." She slides her hand up to his ass and squeezes. One fingertip slips inside her and she gasps, arching back. "Damn you," she hisses at him, half laughing and half desperation. "Come on, John, you're not gonna hurt me - oh, yeah," as he pushes in to the knuckle and pulls out again, only stopping to add more lube as his second fingertip joins the first. Susan makes a soft, shuddering sound and buries her face in Talia's shoulder, and Talia's breathing catches as Susan moves her hips against his hand.

He manages the second finger easily, and then he's deep enough to feel Talia, too, a hard line that he traces with his fingertip and Susan writhes back onto his hand, her voice hoarse. "John, for god's sake, if you don't - oh, I need you _now_ or I'm gonna come just waiting..."

His skin burns with the raw command in her voice. His cock jumps at the invitation and he pulls his fingers out, making her whimper. Before he can guide himself in, Talia's hand is there, her fingers closing lightly around his cock and he grins at her over Susan's shoulder.

"Yeah," he says softly, fiercely, and then again as she guides him forward and he feels the hard ring of muscle against the tip of his cock. "Oh, yeah, Susan..."

She lets out a slow breath, then nods wordlessly and Talia lets go of him, spreads Susan open for him to thrust in. And he does, slowly, and "Oh _damn it_, Susan, holy god, yes." She's so tight, and hot, and he can't believe he's doing this, _really_ doing this, and it feels so much better than he was imagining.

He groans as the head of his cock pushes inside: she mewls and starts panting, and she feels so tight that he stops, worried he'll hurt her if he goes any deeper.

"John," she whispers between gasps, her fingers clawing over his skin and then winding between his. "Oh, god, John."

He strokes his thumb against the back of her hand. "You okay?"

"_God_... yeah, yeah, I'm good." She takes a slow, shuddering breath, squeezes his fingers. "You're good... damn, John, _move_, please."

He shifts a little but doesn't push forward, not yet, just nuzzling her hair, needing her to be ready. "You're sure?"

"Would you just _fuck_ me?!"

He laughs. "Okay, you're sure."

"Damn right - oh, _bozhe moy_," and her voice cracks as he pushes in slowly, deeper, and he can feel his own breathing tighten at the feeling. She's so tight, feels so amazing, and he's sinking so deep inside...

And then Talia moves, too, and he can feel it - only just, and then more, as Susan gasps and clenches around them both and there's a pressure of something hard beneath the heat of her around him, hard and long against the entire length of his cock, making him want to thrust so badly that he has to force himself to breathe. He concentrates on the feel of Susan's skin, hot and sweaty everywhere she's pressed against him; the way her chest is heaving and every movement tugs at his skin and his lips and his cock, against her and on her and _in_ her.

"_God_, oh god..." She whispers it over and over again, her breath coming in tight gasps, and he presses a tender kiss against her neck, closes his eyes and listens to her voice breaking with pleasure. "God, John, I - _oh_, god, oh god, Talia..."

"Shh," Talia murmurs, sounding like she's smiling. He feels her hand stroke down his back, cup his ass and, slowly but firmly, pull him in tighter.

Susan moans, "oh, _fuck_," and then she's pushing back against him and his instinctive reaction is to move his hand to the small of Talia's back to hold her close. When he gets the sudden urge to open his eyes she's looking at him, wicked and beautiful complicity dancing in her eyes again.

He grins and pulls her hips closer, pushing her deeper; she does the same, and Susan lets out a choked sound between them and buries her face in Talia's shoulder, gasping.

"Oh god, stop, don't - just stay like that, right there, _god_..."

"You feel so fucking good," he whispers in her ear. She shudders, and it runs right through him.

"You wouldn't _believe_... holy hell, John, you should try this."

He thought he was as hard as he was getting tonight, but apparently not. "Yeah?"

She laughs, although it comes out more like a breathless gasp. "Oh yeah."

"Get in line," Talia says firmly, although not at all steady. Susan smiles and touches her cheek with trembling fingers before sliding a hand behind her neck and just holding onto her as the trembling deepens, running through her from head to toe, everywhere she touches them.

"You want to know what it feels like?" she asks. It's an invitation, and Talia answers it with a tilt of her head and a soft kiss.

And if he thought before this he couldn't get enough of them kissing, then this is just the last bastion of his sanity going up in flames, because hell if it isn't the hottest thing in the galaxy to feel the rhythm of that kiss through his cock so tight and deep inside her.

"Susan," he murmurs. "Susan. Oh, Susan."

She breaks from Talia's mouth to breathe and her voice is ragged, shaking with sensation and emotion all tied up together. "I can't - John, oh, hell, John, feels so good, both of you feel so good, I don't - god, I can't do this..."

"Shh." He can hear it in her voice, how close she is to the edge, and he's almost afraid to take her over it knowing how intense it's going to be. She shakes her head just barely; he nuzzles her hair, aware that Talia's stroking her head softly with light fingers. He's rubbing his thumb over her hip and with every touch she twitches, shudders, digs her fingers tighter into the back of Talia's neck and the curve of her thigh.

"Don't move, John," Talia says quietly. He nods. Hell, he doesn't even need to - he can feel it building like a heavy light in his chest, and give it much more time and Susan might not be the first one to break after all.

"Wasn't planning on it," he says. Talia smiles, kisses Susan's ear.

"You want John to touch you," she whispers then, and he knows that out loud right now means she's talking to him, too. Susan shudders and clings to her tighter, buries her face in Talia's neck. Talia smiles, catching his eyes, and he grins at the obvious meaning in that look.

Susan whimpers softly as his fingers slip through her wet heat, and he slides a fingertip around the hard shaft buried inside her. Under his fingers it's thick, huge, hot now and wet from both of them; Susan whimpers as he traces around it with a fingertip.

"John, please..."

He smiles. "Please, what?"

She groans. "I want you to touch me... Talia, please... _oh_," and he can hear something break in that soft sound she makes, the sound that means Talia's inside her head and she's scared shitless and begging for it all at once.

He pulls his fingers up to stroke her clit, and at the first barest touch it's like letting a demon loose. Susan gasps, screams and swears violently in Russian and bucks her hips - and that's it, that's all it takes, now he's holding her tight enough to bruise and pounding into her in short, fast, shallow thrusts, and Talia's making soft whimpering sounds of her own as she matches his rhythm. It feels far too damned good to stop, to ever stop, and the sensation is so much that he isn't even sure when he comes, or when Talia does... But then it's Susan's turn and the entire station - hell, the entire fucking _universe_ feels like it's frozen, locked around just the feeling of her slick, wet clit throbbing under his fingers and her body shaking helplessly, her ass clenching around his cock with every soft scream she makes as she comes.

He keeps touching, playing, gently running his fingertips over her clit and around Talia's shaft buried thickly inside her, and every time he finds a sensitive spot she whimpers and writhes again until she's sobbing for release - not crying, but just desperate, and mewling his name between gasps.

"John... stop, please, I can't - oh, god, stop. Stop." She whimpers. "Oh, my _god_..."

Talia strokes her hair back, kisses her neck. "It's okay, Susan," she murmurs, and Susan's breath hitches and she's shaking so hard now, but Talia holds her tight and moves with her, whispering. "Let go, sweetheart, come on."

Susan shakes her head in desperation. "It's too much, I..." His fingers twitch on her and she gasps and the protest melts away. "Oh, fuck... no, don't, don't stop-"

He chuckles and kisses, then bites, the shell of her ear, whispering. "You're gonna be so sore tomorrow, you know that, right?"

Talia laughs under her breath: Susan swears at him and squeezes his cock tight and moans along with him at the feeling. He tucks a fingertip under her clit and rubs: she chokes, and the trembling deepens, and Talia looks up at him and smiles wickedly.

"Go on, John," she whispers, right in Susan's ear. Her fingers slide down to his thigh to let him move and this time he takes a long, slow, exquisite thrust out of her almost to the tip and then pushes back, and then as he sinks in deep, Talia takes Susan's face in her hands and kisses her roughly. He rubs her clit once, pulls out, and edges back in faster with another circle of his fingers. Then the third thrust, out and then _in_, fast and deep, and he pinches her clit between two slick fingers.

Susan jerks her head back and screams savagely, so loud with such raw pleasure that he's pretty sure the walls shake down in Brown Sector with the force of it. Talia pushes against his fingers, shudders and comes hard again - and then he's falling, too, again, without even realising he was ready, heat flooding down his cock and pulsing into her, and the entire world disappears in the flash of white heat through his brain.

For a moment when he comes back to consciousness, he thinks fuzzily that he never used to have three heartbeats. Someone laughs, and it takes another moment to realise it's Talia.

"You do now," she murmurs, sounding a little lazy and very pleased. He opens his eyes to look at her and grins.

"Hot _damn_." He laughs, too, because he can't not, because that was absolutely the best sex he's ever, ever had, and somewhere along the line there birthdays just became the best day of the calendar after all. "You two are incredible," he says happily, and Talia smiles and Susan purrs, hot and soft and satisfied between them.

When he's finally got a little energy stored up he moves to pull out of her first; she whimpers, clasping his fingers, and he kisses her neck and her shoulder and nibbles at her jaw, wanting to soothe her a little. "Can't stay here forever," he murmurs, grinning. She moans in protest, grunting sharply as he slips out of her.

"John," she says, sated and utterly, openly broken, and he wraps his arms around her and presses close and holds her tightly against him.

"Love you," he whispers in her ear as Talia pulls out of her with a slick, wet sound. Susan rolls over and kisses him, still breathing hard as her lips press against his. She tastes hot and coppery, and so soft and so vulnerable that his heart thuds even louder in his chest at the emotion in her kiss.

Talia slides back into their embrace, pressing up against Susan's back: he reaches back to pull her in tightly. Her hand rubs his arm, and her hair tickles his fingers as she lays her head on Susan's shoulder.

He breaks the kiss and takes Susan's face in his hands. "You okay?"

She smiles up at him and nods, if a bit shaky, and then lets out a long sigh and nestles her head under his chin. He laughs.

"That was good, then."

Talia laughs; Susan purrs deeply and joyously and snuggles against him in that way she almost never does, that utterly relaxed way that makes his heart melt because it's _Susan_, and he can't believe she can be this comfortable with anyone at all.

"That's a yes," Talia says playfully.

Susan's chuckle is muffled against his chest. "Mmm... _hell_ yes."

He grins, closes his eyes and settles his head onto the pillow. "Just tell me no one has to get up early?"

"Not unless you're doing that over again," Susan says firmly, and there's nothing incoherent about that at all. "I think you've killed me."

Talia laughs. "I hope not. I'm going to need you tomorrow night." She runs her fingers down his back and cups his ass in her palm. "You're not getting away that easily," she says, and even tired her tone is just teasing enough that warmth spreads through his chest at the idea and if he weren't utterly exhausted and definitely not young enough any more...

Talia laughs like she's heard that. She probably has. She squeezes his ass playfully. "Mm-hmm. Tomorrow-"

"_Tomorrow_," Susan cuts in, "unless the sun's about to explode and I get that in writing, he's gonna be here ten minutes after his shift finishes, and his ass is _mine_."

He growls and opens his eyes again. "Damn it, Susan, you expect me to get through a decent day's work tomorrow thinking about that?"

"Hell no." She looks up, and her grin is pure mischief. "But it's gonna be fun watching you try."

John chuckles and shuts his eyes again. He really has no idea what he did to end up here, but whatever he did, he's really going to have to find out one of these days. It's far too good to go to waste.

  


*

  



End file.
